Business entities and consumers are storing an ever increasing amount of digitized data. For example, many commercial entities are in the process of digitizing their business records and/or other data. Similarly, web based service providers generally engage in transactions that are primarily digital in nature. Thus, techniques and mechanisms that facilitate efficient and cost effective storage of vast amounts of digital data are being implemented. For example, a cluster network environment comprising a plurality of nodes (e.g., one or more storage servers, one or more computing devices, etc.) may be used to facilitate the storage, retrieval, and/or processing of data.
Many cluster tasks performed within the cluster network environment may involve complex distributed algorithms that may execute in a cluster-wide scope across multiple nodes. For example, a data replication task may move volumes of user data between multiple nodes. The data replication task may involve many phases, such as an acquire, a hold, a commit on a first node, a commit on a second node, a commit on a third node, and/or a global commit. Unfortunately, a user, such as a developer, may lack visibility into the execution of the task and/or its phases. Thus, the user may be unable to track task execution workflow across one or more nodes (e.g., what nodes executed the task, what occurred at respective nodes during execution, timestamps of events, etc.), compute statistics at various granularities (e.g., latency of a task at a particular node, etc.), and/or detect particular causes of issues (e.g., I/O failures, communication failures, node failures, variable timing between phases of a task, maxed out resources, bottlenecks, etc.).
Currently, individual monitoring mechanisms may extract details on a node by node basis. In this way, the monitors may collect a vast amount of contextually unassociated details from various nodes within the cluster network environment. The details may be pieced together in an attempt to aggregate the details into a view of what occurred during execution of cluster tasks within the cluster network environment. Unfortunately, the view may not provide sufficient information to determine where tasks failed, how the tasks failed, where tasks slowed down, whether certain tasks or are all tasks are affected by a particular problem, etc.